Shu Qi
| birth_place = Xindian District, New Taipei City, Taiwan | death_date = | death_place = | restingplace = | restingplacecoordinates = | othername = Hsu Chi, Shu Kei | occupation = Actress | label = | yearsactive = 1996–present | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | influences = | influenced = | website = }} Lin Li-hui ( ; born 16 April 1976), better known by her stage name Shu Qi, is a Taiwanese actress and model. She has also been credited as Hsu Chi and Shu Kei (Cantonese pronunciation of "Shu Qi"). Early life and career Born in Xindian District, Taipei County (now New Taipei City), Shu Qi went to Hong Kong at the age of 17 to seek a film career. She eventually came under the management of Hong Kong film producer Manfred Wong, who signed her to several Hong Kong Category III films such as Sex & Zen II (1996). She was a soft-porn actress for a period of time. She also appeared in the Chinese edition of Playboy magazine. Film career '' in Taipei in 2005.]] Shu Qi starred in Derek Yee's 1996 film, Viva Erotica, which was about the erotic film industry in Hong Kong, together with Karen Mok and Leslie Cheung. She received the Best Supporting Actress award for her performance in Viva Erotica at the 16th Hong Kong Film Awards in 1997. Since then, she has appeared in mainstream Hong Kong films such as Gorgeous (1998), Stanley Kwan's The Island Tales (1999) and Hou Hsiao-Hsien's critically acclaimed Millennium Mambo (2000). In 2002, Shu Qi appeared in the French action film The Transporter and Corey Yuen's So Close. In 2004, she played the lead character in the Hong Kong horror film The Eye 2. In 2005, she won the Best Actress Award at the 2005 Golden Horse Awards for her three roles in Hou Hsiao-Hsien's Three Times. Shu Qi was a member of the jury of the Berlin International Film Festival in 2008. In the same year, she starred in a romantic comedy film, If You Are the One, directed by Feng Xiaogang. The film grossed over ¥364 million (US$53.7 million) at the Chinese box office. In 2009, she was a member of the jury at the Cannes Film Festival. Other work From 2006 to 2009, Shu Qi was selected by Kenzo Takada to be part of the third advertising campaign for its successful fragrance, Flower by Kenzo. She also worked as a spokesperson for Shiatzy Chen. Shu Qi has been representing Frederique Constant in Asia as a brand ambassador since 2008. In 2009, she, along with Frederique Constant and Paint-a-Smile Foundation, repainted the murals on the walls of the cardiology department at the Beijing Children's Hospital. Shu Qi has also been Emporio Armani's Asian ambassador since its Fall/Winter 2010 collection. Filmography Film Television series Other works "Hong Kong" (2008): an audio walking tour by Louis Vuitton and SoundwalkSoundwalk. Accessed Sept. 17, 2009. Awards and nominations See also References External links * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:People from New Taipei Category:People with acquired permanent residency of Hong Kong Category:Taiwanese female models Category:Taiwanese female singers Category:Taiwanese film actresses Category:Hong Kong film actresses Category:Hong Kong television actresses Category:Taiwanese television actresses Category:20th-century Taiwanese actresses Category:21st-century Taiwanese actresses Category:20th-century Hong Kong actresses Category:21st-century Hong Kong actresses Category:Taiwanese emigrants to Hong Kong Category:Best Supporting Actress Hong Kong Film Award winners Category:Best New Performer HKFA